Weld-on fasteners are used, for example, in automotive engineering, where they are used for producing an electric earth contact. It is known from EP 0 640 404 how an electric contact of this type is fastened to a metal sheet. To avoid soiling of the electric contact faces, a protective cap is applied to a stud provided with a thread. This stud with protective cap is then connected to the metal sheet by welding. The protective cap has, in particular, the task of protecting the thread of the stud from subsequent soiling, in particular paint which, when attaching the screws for a cable, would prevent an electric contact.
On the one hand, known earth studs of this type have a relatively high overall height, which is not always desirable. On the other hand, it is difficult to carry out the welding of known earth studs to metal sheets less than 0.6 mm thick. Furthermore, the connections produced can only absorb limited torques, in particular after welding to thin structures.
It is therefore the object of the invention to overcome the mentioned drawbacks and provide a weld-on fastener which allows secure attachment of an electrical contact with low overall height.